Crimson Eyes
by Mega-Ita-kun
Summary: France was kidnapped by Canada. what lies in store for him? ONESHOT! story swap with HoeOfGrimdark. WARNING: Graphic rape, Gore, Burning people alive, Death. Snapped!Canada


# Commission #

A blond man smiled as A fire glazed clear, in the center was a dead Spain, or what was left of him. Turning the man went into the house, looking for two others.

Prussia finished his phone call to his brother and set down the phone. He turned and came face to face with...who..? "America? Why are yo-" Prussia never finished the words when a bullet went into his leg "AUGH! What the fuck, America?!" Prussia doubled up in pain, falling to the floor. 'America' ignored him and plunged his pocket knife into Prussia collar bone. Prussia screamed in pain, feeling 'America' drag his knife down, cutting any skin and muscle in his wake.

Pulling out the knife Prussia prayed it was over. However 'America' tore open his rib cage, earning a pained scream. Prussia knew it was over when he felt a hand wrap around his still beating heart. In one swift move, it was torn out and thrown at a wall. A gasp brought 'Americas' attention up

"A-Amerique...what have you done...?!" France Gaped starring wide eyed at his dead friend. "I'm Canada." Canada smirked, advancing towards the french man "And your mine~" Canada whispered, wrapping his blood covered arms around France's waist.

"Non...Canada, let me go!" France shrieked. Canada giggled at this, hitting France with his gun, he carried France away. Soon France found himself in a dark room, the only thing France could make out was the blond man looming over him, lust in his now red eyes.

"C-Canada..?" France whispered before Canada closed the distance between them in a passionate kiss.

Canada broke the kiss to breath, only to latch onto France's neck. "N-NON! Canada, stop!" France yelped "Mine. Your mine *papa*" Canada whispered into the neck as he sucked on patches of skin.

"Your eyes...they look like America's... Everything would be perfect if you didn't have those eyes" Canada growled. "Perhaps I should just *pluck* them out..." Canada laughed when France's eyes widened.

"Non! Canada, think!" France screamed only to hear a low chuckle escape Canada. "Shh...i won't hurt you ~ your to perfect..." Canada purred in Frances ear before nibbling on it. "NON! ARRETEZ-LE" France screamed, squirming so be released. To his surprise, Canada did stop. He held the body in close to himself, content at the feeling of his father. "It's your fault... You never looked at me..." Canada hissed.

"It was always America... Always."

"Non... Matthieu... Thats not-"

"Dont Lie."

"I'm not..."

Canada sighed, content with holding the French man.

"Why... Canada, why did you kill them...?" France whimpered, tears starting to weld up in his eyes. "They did nothing to you..."

"They would have kept you to themselves... Kept me from you." Canada hissed, digging his nails into France's sides. "But nothing can stand in my way... Soon France and Canada will be the only nations left ~"

"Non... They are able to regenerate." France sent a glare towards Canada, who shrugged. Canada sent a hand up Frances shirt, causing a gasp to escape the elder nation.

"M-Matthieu, stop!" France pleaded as Canada began to roll France's nub. "Ah! No! Canad-MMF" France began but was cut off by a mouth trapping his own, rolling the uncovered nipple with his thumb and pointer. Breaking the kiss, Canada looked down at the blue orbs of France, who struggled to find a part of his Canada, his Matthew, his son. But all he found was a man controlled by hate and lust. His Canada was gone, Replaced with this red-eyed villain.

"Canada...don't do this! Its not you! Listen to me!" France said, and one of Canada's eyes began to fade back to violet. "P-papa...?" Canada said in a inaudible voice.

"Do it! Fuck him scene less!" A voice boomed in Canada's head. "If you loved him, you would free him." A second stated. "SORS DE MA TETE!" Canada screamed, staggering away as the insanity slowly took over him. "Fils..." France murmured, walking up to his son. "RUN! GET OUT!" Canada screamed, Opening his eyes to show red slowly take over violet.

"Non. Matthew, I will stay. We need to get you help." France said, grabbing ahold of Canada's wrists. A low chuckle emerged from Canada and France knew what it was. Canada lost it. He pushed France onto the floor and climbed atop. "You always topped...I'm guessing your an ass virgin." Canada chuckled, eyes a dark crimson, reminding France of his dead friend. His shirt was torn off and France screamed when a mouth entrapped his left nipple, a tongue twirled as teeth bit down.

Canada stopped and looked at France disappointedly. 'he's supposed to want me!' Canada's mind screamed. "Does it feel good?" Canada whispered, and his crimson eyes narrowed when France shook his head wildly. "He's lying. Fuck him." The voice said. Canada shook his head before his hand seemed to move on its own, grabbing France's arousal. "Ha, your all ready hard." Canada laughed in a voice that wasn't his. He found himself pumping the organ violently, earning a shocked gasp from France. "N-non...Ah...Matthew, Stop!" France gasped, his blue iris shrank and his breath uneven. Paying no heed to Frances screams, he began to lick the tip of his length. "Ahh~ non...Stop!" France cried, hiding his face from Canada.

"It'll feel good soon.." Canada lied to both France and himself. He began to deep-throat the organ. "Annh...N-no more! Please Matthew, stop!" France moaned.

"AHH~" Canada felt France's seed fill his mouth, so he pulled away and swallowed, licking his lips to get any extra cum. Gazing down upon the panting sweating French man. "Good boy~" Canada purred, still stroking the member. "N-No more...please..." France whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Canada shook his head before putting two fingers in front of France's mouth. "Suck" He ordered and France obeyed, taking the digits into his mouth. Retracting the fingers he stuck one of the fingers into him.

"AHH! I-IT HURTS!" France screamed, shaking his head as a second was added, Thrusting in and out.

pulling out Canada pointed his member in front of France's entrance. "Non...Please, stop!" France stared at Canada who simply thrust in. France screamed as he felt the Canadians member stretch him. "NON! Its to big! Take it out!" France screamed. Canada waited for France to loosen before he began to thrust. Much to Frances horror he began to moan, shivering under the younger nation.

"There we go~" Canada cooed, thrusting as fast as he could "Does it feel good when I hit...here?" "AH! Not there!" Canada smirked, hitting the same spot over and over, causing France to become a moaning mess.

"Ah, you feel so good, Francis...i should have fucked you sooner~" Canada moaned, nailing France on the spot each time.

"Canada, it hurts, pl-please stop!" France moaned, tears running freely down his cheeks, eyes shut tightly.

"Please...any m-more and I-I'll..Ah! I-I'm cumming!" France screamed, eyes rolling up to the back of his head as he came. He swore he passed out for a moment. Opening his eyes he saw Canada, of course, but his face was redder, his thrusts quicker. France moaned when he felt Canada fill him.

Canada caught his breath, doing so he pulls out of the smaller nation and put his pants back on. "Your mine now" Canada smirked.

"...Oui..." France whispered. Canada smiled and kissed Frances cheek.

When Canada left France stared at the ceiling. He found out something...He had fallen in love with his rapist.

END


End file.
